Pardon que tu souffres de ma connerie
by La Marie
Summary: Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Ou comment il essai de se racheter.


Voilà voilà, ce O.S je l'es écrit en début d'année et je n'avais pas trouvé pas le temps ni de le poster ni de le retravailler, donc c'est fait maintenant :))

* * *

><p>" Mais quel con je suis ! Mais quel CON ! " Richard Castle s'en prenant a lui-même et à l'ascenseur l'abritant, il s'en voulait, vraiment, il ne c'était rendus compte qu'après coup de ce qu'il était en train de faire ... Il plantai la femme de sa vie pour partir en vacance avec son ex, femme.<p>

" BIP. BIP. BIP. Castle, j'écoute ?

- QUE LUI AVEZ VOUS DIT ?

- WO WO, on se calme, vous êtes qui ?

- A ton avis " Rick" ?

- Ah .. Demming ?

- Exactement ! Qu'avez vous fait ou dit a Kate ?

- Mais ! Enfin, rien du tout ! Je pars en vacance si vous voulez tout savoir ! Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et si avec vous elle l'ait alors, d'accord ...

- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, on n'est plus Ensemble !

- Oh ... Mais sa change tout ... Désolé mais là je doit raccroché, adieu Demming ...

-Cliiick " Il avait raccroché au nez de son interlocuteur ... L'air pensif, comprenant peu à peu sa bêtise ... Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, absolument rien ...

" Gina ?

- Oui Rick ?

- Je suis désolé ...

- Je comprend, Beckett ?

- Exactement. "

Après sa, il l'a planta sur ce bout de trottoir inconnu et retourna en courant vers le bâtiment de la police de N.Y. ... On n'en était là, Richard Castle avait gaffer, une fois de plus ...

" Oh la la, mais c'est ascenseur est beaucoup trop lent ! " Il descendit donc pour rejoindre les escaliers et courut encore et encore jusqu'à arrivé au bon étage ... Il était éssouflé mais n'en avait que faire, il était heureux, mais, inquiet, heureux, il avait enfin prit une décision , il voulait l'aimer, il voulait qu'elle l'aime, inquiet, dans quel état l'avait-il mise une fois de plus ...  
>Il fonça donc vers les bureaux, les ouvrit tous, mais il ne l'a trouva pas ...<p>

" Beckett ? Beckett ! Vous êtes encore là ? demanda-t-il priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie..

A la suite de cet appel infructueux il entendit du bruit dans la salle de pause, la seule qu'il n'avait pas ouverte ...  
>Il s'y rendis en toute hâte et arriva au moment où elle, s'apprêtait à en sortir prestement, il l'a rejoignit le plus vite possible, il posa sa main sur la sienne quand elle voulu actionner la poignée, il se colla à elle ...<br>" Pressée de rentrer très chère ? ..." Dit-il d'un ton voluptueux.

" Oh non, Castle, cette fois-ci vous ne vous en sortirez pas a coup de mauvais mots ... Répondit l'intéressée d'une voix étouffée ..

Il détacha sa main de la porte et la força a se retourner, se retrouvant donc face à face .. Mais elle ne daigna cependant pas lever la tête vers lui, ses cheveux masquant son visage ..  
>" Beckett ?<p>

De sa main libre il dégagea les cheveux de la femme a laquelle il était collé, lui pris le menton et lui releva la tête, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré, ce fut une telle blessure de savoir qu'il était la cause de ces larmes ... Alors il se produisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait envisagé qu'en dernière option ...

Elle libéra la main qu'il lui avait emprisonnée dans la sienne pris un certain élan, et le gifla ... Fort, si fort que le bruit se répercuta longtemps dans leurs têtes respectives ...

" Je le mérite ... dit-il d'une voix sourde, Je préfère sa plutôt que vous perdre ... murmurra-t-il si bas qu'il ne fut même pas sur qu'elle l'ait entendu.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là Castle ? d'une voix triste et fatiguée

- Oh, non, pas pourquoi, pour qui ...Dès que j'ai appris que vous ... Et "Demming" n'étiez plus ensemble ... j'ai couru ici ... Je ne pouvais pas vous voir avec lui ... Sa m'étais impossible ... Intolérable, je, je ne supportais pas ... C'est pour sa que Gina est venue... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez rompu, je ... Oh je suis sincèrement désolé ...

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux avec un restant de l'air d'assurance infinie et rieuse mais tout de même bien affaiblie par toutes ces révélations ...

- Je peux, vous dire, quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Dites toujours, lui répondit Beckett d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui, au final ne l'était pas du tout, du tout ...

Il s'exécuta donc après quelques minutes à regarder la femme de sa vie dans les yeux, ces yeux si beaux mais encore remplis de larmes ...

" Vous êtes sublime quand vous êtes triste ou bien en colère il n'y a pas à redire là dessus, mais, vous êtes encore bien plus belle quand vous souriez, quand vous êtes heureuse ... lui dit-il sur un ton de confidence qui se voulait dédramatisant mais c'était surtout un compliment qu'il avait souhaité lui faire ...

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le frapper à nouveau mais dans un geste assez brusque il attrapa sa main et la garda serré dans la sienne.

" Oh non Beckett, non, le temps des coups est passé ...

Elle lui répondit d'une voix chargée de maux

- Je ne suis, pas, heureuse ...

- Mais vous pourriez l'être . Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'interrogation dans sa voix, simplement de l'assurance, l'assurance de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il dit véridique .

- Ah oui ! Et comment ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque désespérée ...

" Pardonnez moi Beckett. A ces mots elle détourna le regard, complètement prise au dépourvu par sa réponse ...  
>Beckett ... Kate ... Pardonnez moi ... Pardonne ... Moi ... souffla-t-il avec tristesse<br>Pardonne moi de tout ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je n'ai pas, fait, tout ce que j'ai manqué, tout ce j'ai pu dire ...

A la suite de ces mots il enfoui son visage dans le cou du lieutenant, y déposant une multitude de baisers, son souffle chaud déclenchant des frissons dans le corps de cette même femme, mais elle le repoussa quand même, c'était bien trop facile ...

" Et Gina ? Hein, Gina dans tout sa, vous en faites quoi ? Vous la mettez au placard ? Et quand votre prochaine envie de " Brioche au beurre *" viendra vous appellerez Meredith ?

- Ow ... non Kate ... Non ... Gina c'est du passé, Gina n'est rien, comparé à toi elle est même, moins, que rien, Gina appartient a mon passé ! Au passé ! Elle n'est qu'une amie, une simple amie ... Et Meredith aussi ... Tout cela appartient au passé .

A cela elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aimait tant, et qui lui faisant tant de mal, se demandant si cette déclaration n'était pas une nouvelle passade de Castle, se demandant si elle pouvait croire toutes ces paroles, toutes ses promesses ...

" Pourtant elles ont tout ... La beauté, l'argent ... En prononçant ces mots des larmes silencieuses continuait à couler dans le sillon des précédentes, elle ne fit pas un geste pour essuyer toutes cette eau qui à présent dévalait son cou, elle laissa son chagrin couler simplement ...  
>L'homme en face d'elle lui pris à nouveau le menton pour lui relever la tête qu'elle avait baissé une fois de plus ...<p>

- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de baisser la tête, Katherine Beckett, regarde moi ! Et arrête de te sous-estimer !  
>Elles sont belles certes, mais tu es magnifique, absolument, resplendissante ... Tu dis qu'elles sont riches ? moi aussi, et l'argent n'a jamais fait mon bonheur ... Tu es la seule qui pourra faire mon bonheur ...<br>Je t'aime Kate, alors pardonne moi, s'il te plait ...

Elle resta muette, se contentant en apparence de continuer à pleurer mais en réalité son coeur battait a tout rompre, sa tête était une bombe prête à exploser, tellement de questions tournait dans sa tête, Que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagir a cela ? Sa n'était pas pareil qu'avec les autres hommes, elle le sentait, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, tellement ... Alors ne pensant plus à rien, elle se jeta dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres, elle s'abandonna contre lui, contre cet homme qui l'avait tellement fait attendre ...  
>Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tout doucement se découvrant enfin réellement mais le désir, si fort les fit passer du côté passion, ils étaient brûlant, leur amour prenait une telle ampleur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tension sexuelle régnant dans la pièce était telle qu'elle en fut presque palpable...<br>Ils ont continué a s'embrasser longtemps, très longtemps encore, se goûtant pleinement pour la première fois, ils étaient tellement heureux à ce moment là de leur vie, ce moment magnifique.

* * *

><p>Sa vous a plu ? si oui dites le moi, mais sinon dites le moi également, dites moi pourquoi, dites moi quel défauts vous lui avez trouvé parce que je ne doute pas qu'elle en ait ;)<p>

J'ai également repris ma fic " la seule chose que l'on ne demande pas à Tempérance " je devrais normalement posté, enfin, un chapitre pour suite :)


End file.
